The finest of them all
by The-Girl-Down-The-Street
Summary: A new girl comes, Draco falls for her, but Harry does too, now what will happen? Go find out by reading it!
1. Getting The Letter

DISCLAIMER: Please DO NOT HURT ME!! I own nothing from Harry Potter!!  
  
  
  
  
was the yell of Tresullia's mother calling her. Tresullia sighed, and jumped off her bed. She came out of her room and yelled down to the first floor, Soon after, she started running down the first stair case as quick as she could. As soon as she go to the second floor, she stopped, to rest for a moment no doubt. Hurry up!! Tesullia's mother called up to her , yet again. Ugh, I'm coming!! she yelled back. Again, she started to run down the second staircase, carefully not to trip. Before Tesullia's mother could yell at her, she ran into the kitchen where her mother stood rather peturbed. Tesullia's mother had begun to tap her foot as Tesullia ran in the kitchen door. Sorry, a bit of a rush get's me tired when I reach the second staircase, she explained. Tesullia's mother didn't bother to listen, No excuses!. For a few minutes, there was silence, then her mother spoke again, Dinner will be ready soon. Oh! And your have some mail, it's on the counter, you know the small one close to the door. Before Tesullia's mother even finished, Tesullia was dashing through the narrow hallways. She seemed to stop a few feet before the counter and walked the rest of the way. While stopping to breath, she noticed a small white owl fly away as Tesullia noticed it. Tesullia now had an idea of what her letter was. Ending her stop, she picked up the letter that had no writing on the front, so she turned it to the back where the seal was. There, was a hogwarts stamp. Tesullia jumped for joy, then started running to the library down the long hallway. She seemed to almost run into the door, but instead just dashed into the library, Daddy! Daddy! I've been excepted to Hogwarts witch and wizardry! You know, where Uncle Snape works! Tesullia's father turned to her and grunted, but hid it with a smile, That's great. He said keeping away the fact that he hated his brother-in-law. Oh my! I almost forgot to tell mother! Before Tesullia's father could say anything to her, she was gone.  
  
  
Mummy!! Mummy!! was what Tesullia was screaming down the hallway. As soon as she reached the kitchen her mother said, Goodness Greacious child, what is wrong? Tesullia didn't hesetate to reply, Nothing wrong, I just got excepted to Hogwarts school of witch and wizardry! Tesullia's mother smiled, Good for you darling! I'm sure my brother will teach you well. Oh and also, dinner is ready so go get your father.  
  
NOTE: What'd you think? This is my first fanfic if your wondering. ^_^


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

As soon as Tesullia woke up, she jumped out from her deep blue silk sheets, and ran down both the stairs without stopping. Then remembered, she had to change her clothes, and ran back up. After changing, she ran down the stairs with her black cloak that had a hood on it. There, in the library were Tesullia's parents sitting near a circle of a rather crimson colored fire. Tesullia's mother broke the utter silence, Are you sure you know how to use the pheonix fire? Tesullia didn't hesitate to reply, Certain. You went over it with me several times yesterday. Tesullia's father pulled a wallet out of his pocket, You'll be needing this. Without a word, Tesullia took the wallet then said, Sure will Her mother smiled, Have fun, and send us letters. I will, Tesullia replied. She picked up the hood from behind her and placed it on her head. It was quite a big hood that shadowed over her face making it hard to see Tesullia. Without further a due, she jumped into the middle of the fire and yelled, DIAGON ALLEY! Tesullia was gone, before her parents even noticed.  
  
Surrounded by witches and wizards, Tesullia stood up and dusted herself off. Wondering where to go she headed into a bookstore to ask for directions to the stores she needed to get to. Inside were four teenagers, one , a boy , had brown hair and glasses, the other boy, had red hair , another , a girl, had curly brown hair, and the last Tesullia could not see. Tesullia walked over to the boy with the glasses and suddenly noticed a scar on his forhead. Without him knowing, Tesullia grabbed his chin and narrowed her eyes at the scar, Bloody hell! Your Harry Potter! Harry not knowing who Tesullia was, pulled away, And who are you? Tesullia sneered, That's for me to know and for you to find out.   
  
Hey Harry, look at this wierd map, the red head said. he turned around to see Harry talking to a strange woman, in other words, Tesullia. The red head jumped , Who are you?! And what do you want with Harry?! Tesullia turned to the red head and scanned him head to toe, Hand me down robe, a Ronald Weasley you are? No? Ronald looked at her as if she was someone from Slytherin. The girl, who had just finished buying her spell book , walked over to Harry and Ron. We can go--, she stopped when she saw Tesullia in her large cloak like dress with a hood over her. Suddenly, the girl pointed her wand at Tesullia, What do you want with Harry? she said in a low dark voice, still girlish though. Tesullia took her wand and broke it with her bare hands, Don't make me sick little girl. Hermione! Your wand it-it's broken, Ron said. Hermione's face went pale white, I-I needed that wand, f-for--, Hermione stopped, as if she was paralyzed now.   
  
A blonde boy walked down from the so called second floor that was more like an inside balcony. He walked over to Tesullia and tapped her on the shoulder. Tesullia turned around as her hood fell off. The blonde boy thought Tesullia was beautiful for she was. Tesullia had straight black hair and ice cold eyes. It was beautiful , in a strange way. The blonde boy spoke, H-Hi , My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, What's yours? He held out his hand.Tesullia stared coldly at Draco's hand, and walked out of the bookstore. He was cute, but I can't risk anyone knowing who I am untill school starts,' she thought to herself. Tesullia passed a glass window and looked in it, M-my hood, it's off! she screamed and ran into Digon Elley where all people stood in the darkness of Diagon Alley.  
  
  



End file.
